mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey of the Spark/Transcript
Changeling: Your Majesty, we found it. :Queen Chrysalis: Perfect. :Changeling: This is it, Your Highness. :Queen Chrysalis: At last... I finally found him. Keep watch outside. I have some business that I would like to discuss with our new friend. :Changeling: Yes, Your Majesty. :Discord: voice You know, it's not often that I receive a visit from royalty. Queen Chrysalis, is it? :Queen Chrysalis: So you are Discord. :Discord: voice Spirit of chaos and disharmony, at your service. :Queen Chrysalis: I have come to— :Discord: voice I know why you're here. You want revenge against Twilight Sparkle. Tsk tsk, Your Majesty. Playing around with revenge is a very dangerous thing. :Queen Chrysalis: I could have succeeded in conquering Canterlot had that pathetic unicorn not found me out! Perfect little Twilight... I want to make her pay for thinking she could humiliate me! But I can't act against her on my own. That is why I have come seeking your help. :Discord: voice How exciting! Sadly, as you can see, I'm having some trouble getting around these days. I'm afraid I can only help you if I am freed from this prison. :Queen Chrysalis: And how am I supposed to do that? :Discord: voice Tell me, Your Majesty, what happens when you remove one of the Elements of Harmony? :Queen Chrysalis: I don't... understand. :Discord: voice Twilight Sparkle is the key to activating the Elements of Harmony's power. :Queen Chrysalis: Go on... :Discord: voice Get Twilight's friends to turn against her. Wreak chaos, spread disharmony, make Twilight the villain. And only then will you be able to separate her from the others. :Queen Chrysalis: But how can I do that? They trust her too much to believe she would do something terrible of her own accord. :Discord: voice Ugh. And here I thought there were some smarts in that cheese-grated brain of yours. Think, Chryssi, think! Who does Twilight Sparkle care about more than any pony in Equestria? :Queen Chrysalis: Hmm, I see... :Discord: voice Now you're getting it. Break the Element of Magic away from the others, and I shall do the rest. No one will be powerful enough to stop us, not even Celestia! You get your sweet revenge, and I get to roam free as I did before, no longer chained by the Elements of Harmony. :Queen Chrysalis: Very well. I will help you escape from your prison. But should you double-cross me, there will be dire consequences. :Discord: voice Oh, perish the thought! :Queen Chrysalis: We shall see. Heed this warning, Twilight Sparkle. The end of harmony may arrive sooner than you think. laugh :title :Spike: off-screen Twilight! Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike? :Spike: We just got a letter from Princess Celestia! You'd better get down here, quick! :Twilight Sparkle: Be right there. What's the letter say? :Spike: throat "To my faithful student: I am writing this letter to inform you that this year marks the return of the Royal Arch-mage Coronation." :Twilight Sparkle: gasps The Archmage Coronation?! :beat :Spike: Right. "We are hosting a celebration in honor of this legendary event, and it would be my pleasure for you and your friends to join us in Canterlot to discuss preparations. I await your reply. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." Do you hear that, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: It's pronounced "ark-mage". :Spike: That's what I said, "the Royal Arch-mage". Uh... what's an arch-mage? :Twilight Sparkle: The Royal Archmage is the highest honor that any gifted and well-versed unicorn can receive. Quick, let's send a response. "Dear Princess Celestia, I would be more than happy to join your for the event. I will gather up my friends immediately, and we will be on our way. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." I've been reading up on the ceremony. Supposedly it only happens once every hundred years. It's one of Canterlot's most prestegious events! :Spike: Wow! This is so cool! Do you think the Princess might give you the title, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I think that might be a bit of a stretch, Spike. The archmage position is rarely given to ordinary unicorns. It's a position reserved for certain members of the royal family. But, there has been an exception every now and then. :Spike: Ah, well, who needs a fancy title? You're still the best magician ever, no doubt! :Twilight Sparkle: To be fair, Spike, I think you're the best assistant ever. :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: laugh :Sparkle ::Today I'll shine like I've never shone before ::And I will show the Princess that I'm ready for more ::I'll dazzle her with magic, every spell that I've done ::And I'll prove to her I'm ready for my place in the sun :Dash ::Today I'll be what I've never been before ::And I will take to the sky, spread my wings, and soar ::There's a brand new spark up in the sky today ::And as sure as night is dark, we are on our way :Rarity ::Today I'll rise with the upper crust ::Fancy drinks, crystal glass :Applejack ::Cider is a must :Rarity ::Clean your hooves, it's a big day :Applejack ::Hold your horses, they're okay :and Applejack ::Sure as stubborn ponies squabble, we are on our way :Pie ::There'll be ponies laughing, ponies dancing, having so much fun ::I cannot wait to celebrate everything with everyone ::All those thousands of ponies from every place under the sun :Fluttershy: Thousands of ponies? Really? :Pinkie Pie: Of course! The Royal Archmage Coronation is the event of the century! :Fluttershy: whimpers :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Fluttershy ::Maybe I'll hide in a cupboard, lock the door :Sparkle ::There won't be thousands of ponies there by far :Fluttershy ::Are you sure? ::I could find a little corner I could use for a day :Dash ::Don't listen to Pinkie Pie, she's gone off the hay ::And as sure as the Wonderbolt flies, we are on our way :and Applejack ::The bumpy road to Canterlot :Dash ::Flying free :Applejack ::Through dirt we'll trot :Pie ::And we'll party :Fluttershy ::Maybe not :All ::And sure as the moon is gray ::We're on our way :Rainbow Dash: Why you... That's it! You're gonna pay for what you did! :smack :Rainbow Dash: Oof! :Discord: Tsk tsk. Really? Have you learned nothing from my last visit? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Although I do admire the fact that you think you have a chance against me. :Applejack: Enough foolin' around, Discord! What do you want? :Discord: accent Well, shucks darn, sugarcube! I was hopin' for some good ol' hospitality. normal After all, is that any way to talk to Equestria's true ruler? :Rainbow Dash: Cut the shtick, Discord. What have you done with Twilight? :Discord: mocking "What have you done with Twilight?" Oh, please, you ponies and your friendship! Blech! If you really want to know what I did with that to that purple stick in the mud you ponies love to coddle, I've sent her away and there's nothing you can do about it. :Rainbow Dash: But that's not playing fair! :Discord: You know, sometimes I have to wonder if you really understand who you're talking to. There's no point in playing the game if I know I'm going to win. :Applejack: Hmph. Well, if you're so sure you'll win, why don't you give us a chance to go and find her? :Discord: Ha! Now, why would I agree to something as ridiculous as that? :Rarity: Well, if you're absolutely certain it's a futile endeavor, then surely you have nothing to be afraid of. :Discord: Another game? Hmm... Well... I suppose. But should we decide to play this little game, you'll have to follow some of my rules. :Rainbow Dash: If it means finding Twilight, then we'll take on anything you throw at us! :Discord: chuckles I wouldn't be too sure of that. Category:Transcripts